biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Paprastosios tilapijos
|tekstas1= Pavaizduota::Tilapia buttikoferi|tekstas2= Pavaizduota::Tilapia mariae|tekstas3= Pavaizduota::Tilapia rendalli|plotis=260|align=right|la= Tilapia}} Paprastosios tilapijos - Tilapia Boulenger, 1898, daugiaspalvių ešeržuvų (Cichlidae) šeimos gentis. * Išvaizda Biologija Mityba Paplitimas Paplitusios Afrikoje. Rūšys *''Tilapia bakossiorum'' Stiassny, Schliewen & Dominey, 1992 *''Tilapia baloni'' Trewavas & Stewart, 1975 *''Tilapia bemini'' Thys van den Audenaerde, 1972 *''Tilapia bilineata'' Pellegrin, 1900 *''Tilapia brevimanus'' Boulenger, 1911 *''Tilapia busumana'' Günther, 1903 * Zebrinė tilapija, diskinė tilapija - Tilapia buttikoferi Hubrecht, 1881 *''Tilapia bythobates'' Stiassny, Schliewen & Dominey, 1992 *''Tilapia cabrae'' Boulenger, 1899 *''Tilapia cameronensis'' Holly, 1927 *''Tilapia camerunensis'' Lönnberg, 1903 *Ceziano tilapija - Tilapia cessiana Thys van den Audenaerde, 1968 *''Tilapia coffea'' Thys van den Audenaerde, 1970 *Kongo tilapija - Tilapia congica Poll & Thys van den Audenaerde, 1960 *''Tilapia dageti'' Thys van den Audenaerde, 1971 *''Tilapia deckerti'' Thys van den Audenaerde, 1967 *''Tilapia discolor'' Günther, 1903 *''Tilapia flava'' Stiassny, Schliewen & Dominey, 1992 *Raštuotapelekė tilapija - Tilapia guinasana Trewavas, 1936 *Gvinėjinė tilapija - Tilapia guineensis Günther, 1862 *''Tilapia gutturosa'' Stiassny, Schliewen & Dominey, 1992 *''Tilapia imbriferna'' Stiassny, Schliewen & Dominey, 1992 *''Tilapia ismailiaensis'' Mekkawy, 1995 *''Tilapia jallae'' Boulenger, 1896 *Džoko tilapija, Juostuotoji tilapija, nykštukinė tilapija - Tilapia joka Thys van den Audenaerde, 1969 *''Tilapia kottae'' Lönnberg, 1904 *''Tilapia louka'' Thys van den Audenaerde, 1969 *''Tilapia margaritacea'' Boulenger, 1916 * Penkiataškė tilapija, tigrinė tilapija - Tilapia mariae Boulenger, 1899 *''Tilapia nyongana'' Thys van den Audenaerde, 1971 *Raudonpilvė tilapija - Tilapia rendalli Boulenger, 1897 *''Tilapia rheophila'' Daget, 1962 *''Tilapia ruweti'' Poll & Thys van den Audenaerde, 1965 *''Tilapia snyderae'' Stiassny, Schliewen & Dominey, 1992 *Juostuotoji tilapija - Tilapia sparrmanii Smith, 1840 *''Tilapia spongotroktis'' Stiassny, Schliewen & Dominey, 1992 *''Tilapia tholloni'' Sauvage, 1884) *''Tilapia thysi'' Stiassny, Schliewen & Dominey, 1992 *''Tilapia walteri'' Thys van den Audenaerde, 1968 *Zilio tilapija - Tilapia zillii Gervais, 1848 Literatūra * Axelrod, H.R., 1993. The most complete colored lexicon of cichlids. T.F.H. Publications, Neptune City, Nova Jersey, Estats Units. * Eschmeyer, William N.: Genera of Recent Fishes. California Academy of Sciences. San Francisco, Califòrnia, Estats Units. iii + 697. ISBN 0-940228-23-8. 1990. * Goldstein, R.J.: Cichlids of the world.T.F.H. Publications Inc. Neptune City, Nova Jersey, Estats Units. 1988. * Helfman, G., B. Collette i D. Facey: The diversity of fishes. Blackwell Science, Malden, Massachusetts, Estats Units, 1997. * Konings, A., 1990. Ad Konings's book of cichlids and all the other fishes of Lake Malawi. T.F.H. Publications, Inc., Neptune City, Nova Jersey, Estats Units. * Konings, A. 2001. Malawi Cichlids in their natural habitat. Cichlid Press, Estats Units. 3a. edició. * Moyle, P. i J. Cech.: Fishes: An Introduction to Ichthyology, 4a. edició, Upper Saddle River, Nova Jersey, Estats Units: Prentice-Hall. Any 2000. * Nelson, J.: Fishes of the World, 3a. edició. Nova York, Estats Units: John Wiley and Sons. Any 1994. * Römer U.: Cichliden Atlas, Bd. 1. Melle. 1311 p. Any 1998. * Snoeks, J. & M. Hanssens 2004: Identification guidelines to other non-mbuna. pp. 266–310 a: Snoeks, J. (ed). The cichlid diversity of Lake Malawi/Nyasa/Niassa: identification, distribution and taxonomy. Cichlid Press, El Paso, Texas, Estats Units: 1-360. * Wheeler, A.: The World Encyclopedia of Fishes, 2a. edició, Londres: Macdonald. Any 1985. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos